Susurros de un pasado desconocido
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 【Drabble】【AU; universo de mis fics Un pequeño gran deseo/Las aventuras de mi vida】 El mismo lugar, la misma voz, la misma canción, la misma mujer, un mismo sueño, pero dos chicas distintas, ambas, en Kingdom Valley, obligadas a enfrentarse a una gran amiga de ellas.


DISCLAIMER:Los personajes Amy, Maria (N/A: la hice versión eriza) y las locaciones mencionadas en esta historia le pertenecen aSEGAy alSonic Team. La canción que aparece se llama"Saikou ni happy"(Sí, originalmente la canción es en japonés) que es del animeTokyo Mew Mew, doy créditos a quién sea que le pertenezca la canción. El otro personaje (basado levemente en otro FC) y la historia son de mi autoría. La traducción al español de la canción también la hice yo.

Susurros de un pasado desconocido

"El cielo brillaba, el viento existía, más no molestaba, los árboles no se resistían, se movían al compás de las púas de la eriza rubia, y de alguien más.

—Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, solo con eso, mi corazón vibra.— Cantaba una voz femenina.

— De nuevo, esa voz, esa canción — Dijo la eriza, y decidida, trato de averiguar quien cantaba esa canción, como siempre.

—Como una sacudida de electricidad que me atraviesa, mi cuerpo se entumece, es ese el comienzo del amor— Sonaba cada vez más cerca, dado a que ella atravesaba ese bosque, hasta que la vió, de lejos, pero la vió.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó mientras se intentaba acercar, pero no lo lograba, aquella imagen continuaba a la misma distancia. Por otra parte, la mujer misteriosa dejó de cantar, e intentó contestar, pero sin éxito.

Todo desapareció a su alrededor, dando por acabado aquel sueño."

Aquel lugar, aquella mañana, en ese momento exacto, en definitiva era lo que tanto espero, lo que tanto esperaron, finalmente descubrirían la verdad, sus olvidados pasados. Entre suspiros, con su mirada que desvelaba el hecho de que había estado luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con ayuda de una eriza rubia, contra la persona que fue una gran amiga y quién la ayudo a llegar tan lejos. ¿Que paso? ¿Porque no quería que sus ahora contrincantes siguieran con su camino? ¿Las estaba traicionando? ¿O de alguna manera las estaba protegiendo? Pero, si las estuviese protegiendo, ¿De que se supone las esta protegiendo?

Antes de llegar a esa situación, estaban dos erizas, una rosa, la otra rubia, juntas, charlando amenamente, hasta que debido a la insistencia de la rubia, un tema en especial salió a la luz.

— Esta bien, te lo diré, volví a soñar "eso" — Admitió la eriza rosa, la eriza rubia solo suspiro pesadamente, para luego hablar de aquello que las aquejaba.

— Me pasó lo mismo, yo también tuve ese mismo sueño anoche.

— Después de todo lo que pasó, aún no sabemos la verdad, pero se que lo sabremos pronto.

— Me alegro, pero creo que ya estoy perdiendo las esperanzas.

— ¡No digas esas cosas Mary! Lo vamos a descubrir, pase lo que pase, sin importar que, como lo prometimos.

— Pero...

— ¡Nada de peros! Yo continuaré hasta saber la verdad, tal vez, tan solo tal vez, podamos volver a ver a nuestras familias luego de aquello, ¿No te gustaría?

— Si, me gustaría volver a ver a mis padres. Y por supuesto, también conocer a los tuyos, Amy — Respondió entre risas, cediendo ante la dulce sonrisa de su amiga.

— Bien, entonces esta decidido, ¡Iremos aKingdom Valley!

— ¡Si!

Entre las sombras, estaba la otra eriza, también rubia, escuchando toda la conversación, una vez vió que las otras dos se iban, mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Maldita sea, el tiempo se acaba, y, si ellas van aKingdom Valley... — Cerró fuertemente tanto sus ojos, como sus puños, su mirada expresaba ante todo, preocupación y miedo.

— L-lo sabrán to-todo, pe-pero... — Dijo entrecortadamente, y con dificultad, logró continuar con decisión, seguridad y seriedad, tanto en su voz, como en su mirar — Yo, yo no voy a permitir que eso pase, no importa que,ellas no deben saber la verdad.

"Nuevamente, el cielo brillaba, el viento existía, más no molestaba, los árboles no se resistían, se movían al compás de las púas de la eriza rosa, y de alguien más.

—Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, solo con eso, mi corazón vibra— Cantaba una voz femenina.

— Otra vez, esa voz, esa canción, ¿Porque siempre es así? — Decidida, trato de averiguar quien cantaba esa canción, una vez más, como siempre.

—Como una sacudida de electricidad que me atraviesa, mi cuerpo se entumece, es ese el comienzo del amor— Sonaba cada vez más cerca, dado a que la eriza atravesaba ese bosque, hasta que la vió, de lejos, pero la vió.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto mientras se intentaba acercar, pero no lo lograba, aquella imagen continuaba a la misma distancia. Por otra parte, la mujer misteriosa dejó de cantar, e intento contestar a esa duda, esta vez proveniente de alguien distinto, y con éxito.

— Pequeña, todo a su tiempo, espero que ambas esten bien con ello, pero, quiero que lo sepan ahora, te lo diré, y luego explícaselo a ella, por favor, es para evitar que cometan un terrible error, y la verdad es que...

La respuesta fue interrumpida, puesto a que todo desapareció a su alrededor, dando por acabado aquel sueño, junto con la respuesta dada con aquel susurro, susurro de alguien del pasado, de lo que no se recuerda, de lossusurros de un pasado desconocido"

FIN

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, si se da que alguien no lo sabe, aclaro que Kingdom Valley es un nivel del videojuegoSonic the Hedgehog (2006)(Y además, en lo que a "estética" refiere, es de mis favoritos)

Esto es todo.

Sayonara, Yvanix Rose


End file.
